Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 9$ and $a = 6$. $8$ $b$ $ + 10$ $a$ $ + 5$
Answer: Substitute $9$ for ${b}$ and $6$ for ${a}$ $ = 8{(9)} + 10{(6)} + 5 $ $ = 72 + 60 + 5 $ $ = 137$